Dateless
by tennisgirl77
Summary: 16 year old Cara has never been what you call 'popular' at Mission Creek High.Homecoming's coming up and no one has asked her out yet. She has one certain boy on her mind but the only problem is he's popular and she's not.Will she ask out the guy of her dreams? Will he say yes? Will he say no? Or will a certain bionic named Adam take her to the dance instead? I do not own lab rats.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! Since Homecoming's coming up in a couple of weeks I'm making a cute story about a girl who wants to get a date to homecoming. The character Cara is sort of based off of myself kind of. Enjoy!  
><strong> 

My name is Cara and I go to Mission Creek High. I'm not really popular at my school. People either think I'm a total geek or a nerd or something even though I'm not. Anyways homecoming's coming up in a couple weeks and I haven't had any guy ask me out yet. I'm hoping that the guy of my dreams asks me out. His name is Max. He's a varsity soccer player, 6'1 in height, all A student (like myself) and completely charming. The only problem is that he's popular and I'm not. We're in the same math class and he barely notices me. The most he'll say to me regularly is hi. Sometimes he'll talk to me and stuff, but not around his friends. I'm glad he doesn't, because they would probably just make fun of me if they saw me talking to him. Hopefully Max will come to his senses and ask me out. If I don't have a date this year I'm probably not going to go to homecoming. After two years of going and seeing how happy dates look, taking pictures, dancing together, etc, it makes me feel even worse about myself. I was walking in the hallway when I saw my friend Bree. Bree and I are really close. We're practically sisters. Since we both don't have sisters at home to do things with we go everywhere together. We go the movies and mall together all the time. We even threw our sweet sixteen party together.

"Hey Bree" I say.

"Hey Cara" she replies, "What class are you going to?"

"Math"

"Oh. You going to ask Max out to homecoming?"

"What no! I can't do that!"

"Why not? You're a nice girl. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Everybody laughing at me."

"Nobody's going to laugh at you."

"You don't know that"

"Cara, I promise none of that will happen. Just ask him."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, it's your choice. See ya at lunch." She walks off. I head to math class. When I get there, I sit in the front where I always sit. Behind me is the most popular girl in school Samantha. Samantha and I have never gotten along. Ever since I won the second grade school spelling bee, she's hated me. She talks about me and makes fun of my smarts all the time.

"Does she always have to sit in the front and act like the teacher's pet?" Samantha whispers to one of her friends. They both snicker. I hate when she says things about me. I can hear what you're saying you know! You're not a good whisperer. Somedays I wish I had enough courage to turn around and tell her off. Oh, the things I would say to her. But I decide to hold my peace and focus on my math. The bell rings and our teacher walks in the classroom and starts to teach. Five minutes later, Max comes walking into the room.

"Max you're late" our teacher exclaims.

"Sorry" Max replied, "I lost track of time."

"Don't let it happen again, take a seat." I look around the room. The only empty seat left is the SEAT NEXT TO MINE! Max sits down at the table next to mine. I fix my hair and clean off my glasses. I wanted to make sure I looked my best anytime I got close to him. The last ten minutes of class, the teacher let everyone get a head start on their homework. While everyone else worked with their friends, I worked by myself.

"Hey Cara" Max said as he turned to face me.

"Oh…hi" I barely spit out. I feel my palms start to get sweaty. Oh no. Why do my nerves always come on when he talks to me? I wipe my palms on my skirt.

"So what's up?"

"Ummm…nothing really. I've been studying for our test in here next week. That test looks like it's going to be a tough one. All those derivatives, I mean can't the teacher give us a break or what?" Great. I always say something stupid and smart every time he asks me something. I need to break that habit.

"Oh" Max responded, "I meant out of your school life, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really. Just looking for colleges to go to. I'm trying to get into a good college. We're juniors. College is going to pop up in no time. How much time do we have left in high school? Less than 2 years right?" I feel like slapping myself. Stop talking about school Cara!

"Don't you play tennis?" I had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah. Yup still playing that. I'm on Varsity. I have match on Thursday."

"Oh cool. Maybe I can come see it. I've always wanted to see our school's tennis matches. I go support every other one of our school's sport but tennis. I guess that's because my soccer matches are during the time the tennis matches start, but not on Thursday. Maybe I'll come. Is it at home?"

"The match?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah. It's at home. Here. At Mission Creek." He smiles at me. Man I am so embarrassing.

"Well I may be there to support you and your team."

"Ok" The bell rings.

"Well" Max states as he stands up. "See you later then Cara."

"Yeah" I answer, "Bye." He leaves math class. Man. I forgot to ask him if he was going to go to homecoming. I seriously need help talking to this guy. Maybe Bree can help me with my problem after school.

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with Chapter 2!**

Cara's pov:

After school I head over to Bree's house. I love her house. It's so big and nice. Her dad is the owner of Davenport Industries and is a billionaire. Right now Bree and I are sitting on the couch in the living room, doing our homework.

"So" Bree started, "Did you ask him?"

"Did I ask Matthews out to homecoming?" I respond.

"Yeah."

"Umm….well…"

"YOU DIDN'T ASK HIM?"

"I kind of chickened out."

"That was your chance!"

"Sorry. It's just that every time I talk to him I say something too smart or weird and my palms start to get sweaty and then I start to rub my hands against my legs and….." Bree puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Relax Cara. It's ok. You just need to train yourself to act normal around Max."

"I don't know how to do that!"

"Well I'll help you."

"How are you going to help me?" Bree stood up from the couch and walked over to the staircase.

"CHASE!" She screamed, "CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND?" Oh no. She's going to make me pretend that Chase is Max.

"Bree" I exclaim, "Having Chase act like Max isn't going to help me. I can talk to Chase without getting nervous."

"Well Chase won't technically be 'Chase'. He'll be Max. Come on trust me. This will work!" Chase comes trotting down the stairs.

"What is it Bree? I was just about to start my chemistry homework."

"Chase" Bree explained, "I need you to act like Max at school for Cara. She's trying to ask out Max for homecoming."

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes and walking towards me, "But if this whole asking out Max thing doesn't work, you could always go with me Cara." He winked at me. Chase has had a crush on me for as long as I can remember. But I've always thought of Adam, Chase and Leo as brothers, not boyfriend material. Chase is cute, but I don't like him like that. We would be a cute couple, we both like school and science, but he's extremely nerdy. And he's kind of short. Yeah he's taller than me when I'm in flats or tennis shoes, but put me in heels and I'll be WAY taller than him and that would look awkward. Adam just's Adam. He's like a protective brother. He's cute I guess. And Leo, he's cute too, but he has Janelle already. I don't know. I guess I've never sat down and thought about dating Bree's brothers.

"Umm…I think I'll pass Chase." I reply smiling.

"Ok fine" he responds, "But I'm always available."

"We all know that Chase" Bree replied, "Cara's the only girl in school besides me who you don't freak out." Bree and I laugh.

"Ha ha very funny" Chase replied, "Are we going to do this thing or not?"

"Ok ok" Bree said, "Ok Cara walk up to 'Max' and say hi and ask him how his day's going." I walk over to Chase and say,

"Hey Max. What's up?"

"Nothing much" he answers, "You?"

"Oh nothing really. Just thinking about homecoming. Are you going to homecoming? "

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a date."

"Seriously?"

"All of the girls I like are taken…..except for one…."

"Who's the one girl you still have on your mind?"

"You."

"CUT!" Bree interrupted, "NO NO NO CHASE you're doing it all wrong! Cara is supposed to ask you to homecoming, not you!"

"But Bree, I technically didn't ask her."

"You were about to!"

"You don't know that!"

I chuckle a little bit. They're always arguing over something.

"Never mind Chase" Bree cried, "Just go back upstairs. You're no help."

"Ok fine." Chase started to walk back upstairs, "See you later Cara."

"Bye" I tell him. He disappears up the stairs.

"Sorry about that" Bree says to me plopping down on the couch, "He was no help at all. Why are boys so stupid?"

"He tried his best Bree."

"Maybe Adam or Leo can help."

"No it's fine Bree. Even though they are going to act like Max, I still see them as Adam and Leo." I pull out my phone, go to my camera app and look at myself. "Maybe if I was prettier, I wouldn't have to ask him. He would ask me."

"Cara, you're already pretty." Bree tells.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend."

"No I'm not."

"I mean look at me Bree. I wear these big black glasses. My clothes aren't actually what you call "in-style", my hair's a mess, and I have this huge overbite!" I cross my arms and plop down on the couch beside Bree.

"Cara. You don't need to change yourself for Max. I mean you're really pretty. First of all you have pretty almond shaped eyes. You're hazel eye color is gorgeous. You're hair is perfect. When you wear it down, it looks so shiny and soft. You're glasses are cool. You make me want to wear glasses. You are one of those girls that can wear glasses and still look good. And if you really don't like you're glasses, just wear your contacts. And I can barely notice you're overbite. Just talk to Max like you would anyone else. He's just a boy. He's no more special than you are. He may be popular, but it doesn't matter. A real man would date a girl whether she's popular or not. I'm positive he'll say yes." I look up at her.

"You really think so Bree?"

"Cara, am I ever wrong about these things?" I give her a hug. Bree helps make everyone feel better when they're down.

"I wish Max would just ask me out. Why doesn't he Bree?"

"Boys are very complicated. Trust me I have three brothers and a crazy dad to prove it." We both giggle.

"I wish Max and I can be a couple like you and Owen are."

"You will be if you keep thinking it." Adam then walks in from the front door.

"Hey girls" Adam says to us.

"Hey Adam."

"Where's Tasha? Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving."

"She's at work still Adam" Bree cries, "But there are plenty of snacks in the fridge."

"I guess a snack will hold me off until dinner." He walks over to the fridge and finds something to chomp down on.

"Well I guess I'll head home now" I say standing up from the couch. "My mom's probably about to start making dinner. See ya later Bree." She lets me out the front door. I get in my car and drive home. Bree believes that Max and I will be together and I just need to keep thinking that too. I just hope tomorrow I'll actually have enough courage to actually ask Max out.

**How was that? Do you think Cara will ask out Max? Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 3!**

Cara's pov:

I wake up the next morning. After I take a shower, I look for my best outfit to wear. I wear my hot pink shirt with my blue skinny jeans that are sparkly. I put on my pink headband. I get up an hour early just to straighten my hair so I can wear it down. I then choose whether or not to wear my contacts or my glasses. I would wear my contacts, but my contacts sometimes irritate my eyes so I wear my pink glasses. I have like 5 pairs of glasses that are different colors. I put on my boots that have a 3 inch heel on them to make me a little taller so I don't have to look up to Max as much when I talk to him. I grab my bag and I head off to school. I see Bree standing by her locker.

"Hey Bree" I say.

"Hey. Hey! You straightened your hair!"

"I know" I reply pushing my hair behind my shoulder, "I got up an hour early just to straighten it. Does it look ok?"

"Of course it does Cara."

"It better. I'm asking Max today."

"YOU ARE? OMG girl I am so proud of you. Now I know you're a little scared and nervous but I just know he'll say yes!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so!"

"Even if I'm a nerd and he's popular?"

"Cara! You are NOT a nerd. You may not be as popular as Max, but don't go by that. Who's so important at this school that they can label who's popular and who's not?"

"Well….I guess nobody is…"

"See? Just ask him. Please. You're killing me right now!"

"Ok. I'll ask him after school."

"YEAH!" We laugh and head off to our classes. At the end of the day, I search and search for Max, but I can't find him. I do happen to see Adam though.

"Hey Adam" I say walking up to him.

"Hey" he answers back.

"What are you doing here still?"

"Oh…I failed a science quiz so I had to retake it. The retake was HARDER than the original quiz. Why would the teacher make a retake harder if the original was already hard?" I giggle.

"Adam I told you. I could totally help you out with your academics. I live, eat and sleep academics. I'm a nerd."

"Haha thanks Cara. I just don't like asking for help. You know? It's kind of embarrassing."

"You don't have to be embarrassed." I say, "Everybody needs help sometimes. Even I do." I think about Bree helping me with my boy problems.

"I guess you're right Cara. You think you could help out a dummy like me?"

"Adam you're not a dummy. Some people just learn in different ways and paces than others do. Sure. I would be glad to help you."

"Thanks." We start to walk out of the school. I guess I'll talk to Max later. After all the days he stays after school late he decides today not to be here. I wasted an hour of sleep to get all dressed up for nothing.

"You coming over my house today?" Adam asked.

"Oh no. Not today. I have a lot of homework tonight and plus, tennis practice."

"Ok. I'll walk you home then."

"Oh ok thanks." We start to walk to my house.

"So why were you at school afterwards." Adam asked while raising an eyebrow at me. I laugh.

"Adam don't look at me like that" I chuckle, "You know raising your eyebrow always makes me laugh."

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Alright. I was here, because I wanted to ask somebody a question."

"Somebody like who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone ok? I already have told Bree and Chase knows too. I was going to ask Max to homecoming."

"Max? You mean the popular soccer player Max?"

"Yup. That's the one."

"Awww….you guys would be perfect together. What happened?"

"He wasn't there. He chooses the day I want to talk to him to not be there."

"I'm sure he'll be there tomorrow. I think he had a soccer game today."

"Yeah sure." Finally we get to my front doorstep. "Well this is my stop Adam."

"Ok Cara. So when do you want to start tutoring me?"

"Ummmm….how about tomorrow?"

"Ok tomorrow it is!"

"See ya then!"

"See ya!" I wave him goodbye as I see him disappear down the street. I walk into my house.

**How was that? Feel free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! **

Cara's pov:

The next day after school I see Max walking in the hallway.

"Hey Max" I say as I run towards him.

"Oh hey Cara" he replies.

"Why weren't you here after school yesterday?"

"Ohh…I had a soccer ? What were you doing here after school yesterday?"

"Oh…..no reason, I just wanted to ask someone a question."

"Oh. Hey isn't your tennis match today?" I completely forgot about it.

"Oh yeah. Yeah It's tonight. Yup at five. Here. On the courts." Man I'm awkward.

"Well ok. I'll be there so see you there. You're going against the knights right?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous. They're really good."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yeah. I guess….omg I told Adam I would help tutor him today! I have to tell him I can't anymore!"

"Well I have to go. See ya later Cara." He playfully slugs me in the shoulder. I slug him back.

"See ya." As he walks out of the school, I sink back on one of the lockers I'm leaning up against. He touched me. Max Gold, just touched me. Omg I feel like I'm melting. I now have the song "I Can Hear the Bells" from the play "Hairspray" in my mind. I then snap out of my daydream and call Adam and tell him I can't tutor him tonight.

"I'm sorry Adam" I say after telling him about not being able to tutor him, "I completely forgot about this match today and….."

"Hey it's fine Cara" he answers, "It's cool. Hey I always wanted to come see a game of tennis. Mind if I come?"

"Oh sure. That's fine Adam. Well see you later."

"See you." I hang up. When I get home I get dressed for my match. When I get to the tennis courts I see Adam and Bree. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" Bree replies, "Adam told me you had a match today. I wanted to come and see you. Chase did too, but he apparently had too much 'homework' to do. Leo has a date with Janelle."

"Oh ok it's cool." I turn my head and see Max! Bree turns to see Max also.

"Look Max's here" she told me, "Go and say hi."

"Umm ok." I walk over to him. "Hey Max."

"Hey Cara" he responds, "Ready to play?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He smiles. His smile is so pretty. It has a sweet, innocent look to it. Seems like 20 seconds pass by and none of us say anything, so I tell him goodbye and begin to warm up on my courts. The opposing team comes later and we begin our matches. While I am warming up with the other girl I'm playing against I see Max come and sit in front of my courts. I can feel myself blush. He came to the game to watch me. Wow. Maybe he will ask me to homecoming after the game. The game starts and I am winning. Max is smiling. He's probably happy because I'm winning. I ended up winning the game. I shook my opponent's hand telling her good match. She did the same. She went crying off the court. I took my time to get off the court. I fixed my hair so that I looked good when Max congratulated me. I walked out of the courts and my eyes widened. There 10ft away from me I saw Max embracing my opponent into a big hug. She was crying into his shoulder. He was telling her it was ok. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! That's supposed to be me, hugging Max, not her! He must know her. He must've come here not for me, but for her! I feel tears come down my cheeks. No. He can't have a girlfriend can he? No. This can't be happening! I run past everybody including Adam and Bree without saying a word. I start heading towards the school. I storm into the school and start to sob. I walk into the bathroom. Thankfully there's nobody in there to ask me if I'm okay. I hate when people ask me that. I look into the mirror at my reflection. Man am I ugly. I can't get one guy to even notice me. And I probably never will. I continue to look at myself in the mirror as I sob.

**How was that? Is Cara's opponent really Max's girlfriend or is this all one big misunderstanding? Sorry it was short. I've been so busy for the past 2 weeks. Feel free to review! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. Here's Chapter 5!**

Cara's pov:

"Cara are you alright?" Bree asked, walking into the bathroom. I shake my head.

"He….he has a girlfriend already." I spit out. Bree hugs me.

"How do you know that's his girlfriend?"

"He was hugging her, really close and long. She was crying into his shoulder and….."

"Oh. Maybe they're close friends?" I look at her blankly, "Ok. Maybe not."

"It's just not right Bree. He said he was coming to see our team, not another girl from the other team! I knew something was weird when he started talking to me all of a sudden. He just wanted to make sure the match was here so he wouldn't have to travel! What was I thinking?! I should of known hewould never want to see me play! This is so embarrassing!"

"Cara. I'm so sorry. I know you really like him. But there will be better boys in the future. Or maybe that's his cousin or something and he will ask you to homecoming."

"I know" I reply, "Thanks Bree, but Max was special. I've liked him since the 7th grade. I'm in the eleventh grade. Maybe this just wasn't meant to be." I walk out of the bathroom. Adam is standing in front of the door.

"Hey you alright Cara?" he asks.

"To be honest I don't know anymore." I reply, "I guess I'm never going to have a boyfriend." Adam hugs me. "Thanks Adam." Bree walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey you wanna come over to my house tonight?" she asked.

"Oh no sorry Bree" I reply, "I'm kind of busy tonight. Adam maybe I can tutor you tomorrow?"

"You're not going to the football game?" he asked, "Everyone's supposed to be going."

"If Max is going, I'm not going."

"Ok Cara. I guess tomorrow will work then."

"You're not going?"

"No. I don't feel like going."

"Ok, so Friday?"

"Friday?"

"Ok. Well see you later Adam and Bree." We tell each other goodbye and I go home. When I get home I get on my phone and go to instagram. I look up Max and see him in pictures with the girl from earlier. Ok. Now I know they're dating. I feel myself start to cry again. This is the worst day ever. I sit down on my bed. Am I ugly? I didn't personally think so, but maybe I am. I finally stopped crying after 30 minutes. An idea popped into my head all of a sudden. I picked up my phone and called Bree.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Bree" I respond, "I know I said I was busy tonight, but I really need your help."

"Ok what's up?"

"I need you to give me….a makeover?"

"What?"

"I need a different look."

"Why? You look ok now."

"I know I do, but Max doesn't think so. So I have to make him jealous by looking totally different."

"I don't know…."

"Come on Bree please…..for me? Your best friend?"

"Alright fine, but you're probably going to have to sleep over."

"YAY! Thank you. I'll be over in 10 minutes." We hang up and I go over her house. I make sure my parents know I'm going to sleepover too. When I get over there I go upstairs to Bree's room.

"Ok" I state as we settle down, "What should we change first about me?"

"Umm…how about you try wearing your contacts? You know only if they don't irritate your eyes too much."

"No they'll be fine." I reply, "Ok let me put them on." I went to the bathroom and I put my contacts in. I came walking back into the room.

"Aww" Bree cried, "Your eyes are so pretty. Max will be super jealous." I giggle.

"I bet he will" I say.

"Ok, next let's do your hair." First I washed my hair with tons and tons of shampoo. Then Bree helped me blow dry my hair. That took about 20 minutes. After that, my hair was straightened with a flat iron and soon it was completely clean, fluffy, straight and flowing.

"Ohhhh" Bree squealed, "It's so pretty. This is so exciting!"

"I know right?" I say, "Ok are we doing my makeup now?"

"Yeah, but first we have to choose your outfit for tomorrow."

"Cool let's do this!"

Adam's pov:

I was currently wrestling Chase in the living room. Leo had told me if I could tackle Chase down and tie him to the table in less than 3 minutes, he would give me 10 bucks!

"Adam let me go!" Chase shouted as he struggled to break free from my grasps. Leo just laughed while sitting down on the sofa.

"No way Chase" I reply, "I'm not losing 10 bucks by backing out of this." I threw him down on the floor and pinned him down.

"ADAM! STOP! I have to finish my homework!" I picked him up and put him on the table and tied him down to it with some of Bree's jump ropes.

"Done." I say looking proudly down at a bound Chase struggling to break free.

"That was 1 minute and 50 seconds. Wow Adam! Here's your 10 dollars." Leo stated. He handed it to me.

"Thanks Leo." I then see Bree run down the stairs.

"Guys! Guys!" she screams, "I gave Cara a makeover and look at her know!" Cara slowly came walking down the stairs behind Bree. I felt my eyes widen. WOW! She looked…so….beautiful. I mean she has always been attractive, but now? She had her hair straightened with loose curls flowing, her makeup looked stylish and her outfit was nice. My mouth begins to water.

"So guys" Cara said shyly, "What do you think?"

"You look great Cara" Leo replied, "What do you think Adam?"

"You look" I start, "….so…..pretty…." She giggles softly.

"Aww thanks guys."

"I would be able to see her if I wasn't tied to this table!" Chase shouts. Leo quickly unties him and stands him up to his feet. "You know I'm getting sick of you guys teaming up to try to tackle…WHOA!" he stops talking as soon as his eyes meet Cara. "Cara is that you? Wow you look….different!"

Her smile disappears, "Is different a good thing?"

"Absolutly!" Here smile reappears.

"Thanks Chase." His face turns red. It's so obvious that he likes her.

"Well we're going to go upstairs now and take all this stuff off and head to bed" Bree cries walking up the stairs with Cara, "Goodnight."

"Night" we all reply. I turn to face Chase.

"Haha your face is red." I joke.

"So is yours" he relplies. What? It is? How? Am I in love with Cara? Maybe I am. She's so sweet, kind, honest and pretty. I snap out it and I start to head into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go get a snack guys" I tell them, "Be right back." I walk into the kitchen thinking about Cara.

**Feel Free to review. See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back for more! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Adam's pov:

The next day at school was weird. Everybody was talking about Cara's new look. Boys were suddenly talking to her asking if she was going to the football game or not. The cheerleaders were getting upset, because they were talking to her instead of them. Today at lunch, Cara was invited to at least 5 different tables. But she refused to sit with anybody new and sat with us instead. Well technically Chase and I because Bree had to make up a test and Leo was eating with Janelle.

"Wow Cara" Chase cried, "I can't believe that you were invited to sit at so many tables."

"Yeah me too" she responded, "But I wouldn't sit with any of those fakers any day. I can't believe how people go off of outside appearance more than inside appearance." She took a sip of her milk. I guess I was staring at her, because she replied, "Adam what are you staring at? Is there something on my face? Do I have a milk mustache? Is there spinach stuck in my teeth?"

"Oh no…" I stutter out, "It's just that I-I-I, I mean there's something in my eye!" I blink my eyes several times.

"Oh. Do want me to blow on your eye?" Yes.

"Oh no Cara I'm fine" I lie still pretending to have something in my eye.

"No please let me help you." She stands up from her seat and walks over to me. "Hold your head still." She grabs my head and leans it back. She then puts her face in front of mine and softly blows into my eye. "Is something still there now?"

"No. Thanks Cara." She blew in my eye. How sweet of her. I wonder if she would have done that for Chase? All day at school I continued to think of Cara. I couldn't get my mind off of her. I was probably staring at her everytime I saw her. Especially in physics. After school, Cara tutors me. We were in the living room. We were both sitting on the couch. She was sitting next to me and I was sitting next to her. I was thinking about if we did date. It would be perfect. We would go to the movies, and after that, we would go get some ice cream. I could see me ordering a large chocolate ice cream cone for myself and a small vanilla ice cream cup for her. After that we would watch the sunset and then we would have our first kiss.

"Adam…..Adam…..ADAM?!"

"Huh?" I say snapping out of my daydream, "oh sorry Cara."

"I've been calling your name for a minute now!"

"You have?"

"You didn't hear me?"

"No." She closes the math book. "Adam are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah sure why?"

"I don't know. You've been acting funny all day."

"I feel fine really." She puts her hand to my forehead. "Hmm you feel ok, but maybe you should lie down." Before I could say anything she pushes me down on the couch. "I'll go get Bree." She leaves the room. A few minutes later she comes walking back into the room with Bree.

"He's been acting weird all day Bree" I hear Cara cry, "I'm worried about him." Bree put her hand on my forehead.

"Hmmm" she starts, "He feels fine. Maybe he's catching a cold or something. You never know. Don't worry, I'll have him lay down for the rest of the day and weekend." Great. Leave it to Bree to take care of 'sick' people.

"Thank you" Cara replies. She then faces me. "I'm going to go now Adam. You should get some rest."

"I feel fine guys! What about my tutoring?"

"We'll finish it some other time ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." She starts to walk out the door, "She you later Adam and Bree."

"Bye" I barely whisper. Bree shuts the door. She then sits down next to me and strokes my hair. "You ok?"

"Yes Bree. I feel fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Hopefully you're not catching something." Did she not hear what I just said? I feel fine!

"Bree…." I accidently started to choke on my own spit. Unfortunately, Bree thought my coughing meant I was getting a cold.

"See I knew it! You're getting sick! Get some rest Adam. I'll tell Tasha when she gets home to make you some soup."

"But Bree…."

"Shhh" she hushed, "No buts. You need to rest now. So go to sleep." I eventually stop arguing with her and start to fall asleep. Hopefully Cara will come over tomorrow.

**How was that? Feel free to review and see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. And ****Kate **** I hope you get a date to your dance. I hope you'll find the special someone for you soon. I want a date too, but I don't think it's going to happen. But I'm still not giving up yet! Anyways here's chapter 7. **

Adam's pov:

I hear voices.

"Is he ok?" I hear Tasha ask.

"I don't know" Bree replied, "Cara said that he was acting funny all day at school." I felt Tasha put her hand on my forehead.

"No temperature." She cries, "But I'll still make him some soup." I open my eyes and see Tasha, Mr. Davenport, and Bree looking down at me.

"Are you feeling ok Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I answer, "Don't listen to Bree! She always thinks I'm sick!"

"Cara thought you were sick too!" she argued. Cara. Her name made fireworks go off in head. I hope she comes over tomorrow.

"ADAM?!" Bree screamed.

"What?"

"I called your name 2 times and you didn't answer me. Are you listening?"

"Oh sorry Bree. I had my mind on something else."

"See I told you he's sick!" Mr. Davenport examined me.

"Guys" he told Tasha and Bree, "Maybe I should take Adam down to the lab."

"Ok" Tasha replied, "But be quick to examine him. I don't want him down there too long." He nods and he and I walk downstairs to the lab. When I get down there, Davenport tells me to take a seat on the counter. I obey. Instead of going to the computer and scanning my chip like he would usually do, he just took a seat in front of me.

"Ok Adam" he said, "I had to get you away from the girls for a minute."

"Yeah thanks for that."

"Ok. I don't think you're sick."

"I told them that!"

"I know. I think girls in general just assume that's someone's sick if they daydream, cough, sneeze or do one tiny little thing!"

"I know right?"

"But…" he voice sounded more serious, "I do think something's on your mind."

"Something kinda is."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really." I didn't really want to talk about my love life to him. It would be awkward if I did.

"Is it about Cara?" I feel my mouth open a little bit.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. It seems like when Bree mentioned her name, you went off into space and stopped paying attention ."

"Yeah. Ok so I am thinking about Cara."

"What about Cara?" Davenport questioned.

"Well….I kind of like her"

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Awww son. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because what if she says no?"

"She wouldn't say no to you."

"You don't know that."

"Who else would she go out with? I thought Bree said she hated every other guy at school besides you and your brothers."

"Well she still likes a couple of guys at school."

"Like who?"

"Like some soccer player"

"Does he like her?"

"Well….no. She was upset yesterday because she found out he had a girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Now she's trying to make him jealous by changing her whole look."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But she looks really PRETTY now." I start to daydream again.

"ADAM SNAP OUT OF IT!" I snap back into reality.

"Sorry" Mr. Davenport sighs.

"Adam just ask her to homecoming."

"I can't do that!"

"I'm sure she'll say yes. You're a nice, handsome guy."

"You positive?"

"Positive."

"Ok I will."

"Great! You're going to have to tell Bree about this though."

"Why?"

"Because it would be weird to ask out her friend without her knowing about it."

"I can't do that!"

"Would you rather stay in bed all week getting babied by her?!"

"Fine I'll tell her."

"Good. Now let's head back up." We get into the elevator and head upstairs.

**How was that? Review and see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. ****Lois117**** I hope you have fun at your homecoming. Mine's next week…and of course I don't have a date:(. But anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Adam's pov:

Before Bree and Tasha can lay me down on the couch again, I tell them about Cara. How I was falling in love with her. How I think of her every second of the day and etc. Tasha kept awing and Bree just looked at me with a big smile on her face.

"So" I finish off, "I don't know whether I should ask her out to homecoming or not…"

"ASK HER ADAM!" Bree replied, "She'll be so happy!"

"Honey just ask her" Tasha replied, "She'll say yes. You guys will be cute together."

"You think I should?" I ask.

"Yeah" Bree cried, "Please. Pretty please?" She gives me big puppy eyes.

"Ok fine I will!"

"YEAH" Bree hugs me. "Awww this is going to be soo cute. You have to ask her tonight ok?"

"Ok" I reply, "But how? I want to ask her in a creative way." Bree thinks for a moment.

"I think I know a way…"

Cara's pov:

When I got home, I did my homework while scrolling through my news feed of instagram. I see all the girls and guys posting pictures of them going to the football game. I also see pictures of guys asking girls to homecoming in creative ways. One guy asked a girl out and made cookies for her. I feel a tear fall from my eye. I'm never going to get a date. Never. It's not fair! I'm a nice person. I'm pretty. I'm smart and still I'm not popular or taken by a nice guy. As I begin to cry I hear my cell phone ring. I pick it up and see it's Bree on the other line.  
>"Hello?" I sniff.<p>

"Hey Cara" Bree responds, "You sound sad. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how I'm never going to get a boyfriend ever."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll get a date to homecoming this week. I can feel it!"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Bree, but I'm not getting a date. I think I'm just going to sulk on my bed all night."

"But Cara, I was going to ask you if you could hit with me at the tennis court tonight at the park down the street."

"Bree, you said you sucked at tennis."

"I do, but I really love it! And I was hoping that you could help me hit a little harder."

"I don't know about tonight…"

"Please…."

"Alright fine" I chuckle, "Will 7 be an ok time?"

"Yeah that will be great!"

"Ok see you then!"

"See ya. Thank you!" I hang up. I go through my closet and find some athletic clothing to put on. I wear my orange tank top with my black shorts and white tennis shoes. I grab my tennis bag and visor from my closet. An hour later, I fill up my water jug and drive off to the park. Once I get to the park I see Bree in the parking lot with Adam. Adam? What's he doing here? He's sick!

"Hi" they say to me as I walk over to them.

"Hey" I answer, "Adam why aren't you at home resting? I thought you were sick."

"Oh yeah" he replied, "I'm not sick. I just had something on my mind all day."

"Ok. You sure you aren't sick though?" I put my hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine."

"Ok. Well what are you doing here Adam? It's supposed to be Bree and I hitting."

"Oh I just came because I was bored at home."

"Oh ok. Come on then guys lets go inside the courts." We start walking up to the courts. Bree suddenly stops. "What's wrong Bree?"

"Oh nothing" she starts, "I just forgot something in the car! You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a second." She runs back to her car.

"So" Adam replies, "Cara can I tell you a secret?" I nod. "Well there's this girl at our school. She's really pretty, smart, and kind. I think she's the one for me." Aww Adam likes a girl at our school. I'm so happy for him. I wonder who it is. Sarah's pretty at our school and she's smart too. Maybe it's her.

"Aww Adam that's so sweet" I reply, "You have to ask her out. You're a nice guy. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"I was kind of scared of asking her. What if she says no? But my family told me to give it a shot and I'm going to." We walk up to the court gates. Adam holds the fenced gate open for me. I step inside.

"Thanks Adam" I say, "And you need to ask her ASAP! I'm sure you and you're girl will be so cute together."

"Don't worry I'll ask her" he replied closing the gate. "Here I have to show you something, but close your eyes ok?"

"Ok." I wonder what he's going to show me. Probably a bird in a tree or something. He always likes showing me things like squirrels holding acorns too. He walks me forward. He puts his hands over my closed eyes. After a while we stop.

"Ok Cara" he told me, "I need to ask you something…you can open your eyes now." He uncovers my eyes. I open my eyes and gasp. I lean down also. There on one of the courts were a whole bunch of tennis balls formed into letters and words. The words read, "Cara, will you go to homecoming with me?"

**Did you like that?! Will Cara say yes to Adam? Will she say no? Please review and find out Cara's response next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter!**

Cara's pov:

I am stunned. I just stare at the message for a long time.

"Cara" Adam said, "I really like you." I turn to face him. His eyes looked so innocent and truthful. "You are the nicest, sweetest person I know. You always have something funny to say, you're friendly, you're honest, and you're beautiful. I don't see why a lot of people at school don't like you. You're the nicest person ever in the whole entire world."

I feel tears start to fall out of my eyes, "Awww Adam stop. You're making me cry."

"Cara will you please go to homecoming with me?" Adam kneels down on one knee and holds out a rose.

"Of course I will Adam!" I exclaim grabbing the rose and pulling him into a hug, "You are so sweet. And you're handsome too. I don't know how I didn't see that before." I hear camera clicks and turn around to see Bree taking pictures of Adam and me.

"Bree" Adam cried, "Stop. I probably look terrible." I grab his hand.

"You look fine" I tell him. He smiles a little. Bree takes another few pictures of us before we head over to their house. When I get there I see Tasha waving like crazy at the front door. When I get inside, Tasha hugs Adam and I both.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she cries, "Oh and Cara can you stay for dinner? Adam's making dinner tonight!"

"You are?" I ask him.

"Yup" Adam replied, "What do you want me to cook?"

"Ummm" I reply, "I don't know. You can cook what you want Adam."

"But I want to make something you will like."Aww how sweet of him.

"How about some homemade pizza?"

"That's sounds great."

"You sure that's what you wanna make?"

"Anything for you Cara."

"Ok. Well at least let me help you."

"Oh you don't have to Cara…"

"No. I want to. Please?"

"Well ok." I hug him. After we wash our hands we walk into the kitchen and pull out the recipe for making homemade pizza.

"OK first we have to roll down the dough" I start. We end up rolling into a huge mess. There was dough all in my hair, on my clothes and face when we finished making the pizzas. So was tomato sauce, cheese shreds, etc. The whole family enjoyed it though. Chase even asked for a 5th slice. He usually would talk about how unhealthy the tomato sauce was, but not today.

"Tasha may I be excused from the table" Chase squealed, "I think I got a stomach ache from eating too much pizza."

"Me too mom" Leo replied. Tasha nodded and they went running upstairs to their beds. After dinner Adam and I watched a romantic movie about a boy and a girl falling in love at first sight. My head was against his shoulders. When the movie was over, Adam drove me home in my car. When I got to my house we said goodbye. As soon as I get into my bed, I texted Adam for 2 hours. We talked about a whole bunch of things. I fall asleep still texting Adam.

**Sorry it was rushed and short. I have sectionals for tennis tomorrow and I need to prepare for it! Review and see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated. Homecoming was last night for me and it was awesome! Here's the last chapter!**

Cara's pov:

Tonight is homecoming! I can't wait. Right now it is 4:00 and it starts at 7:30! Adam and I are going to meet at the park, take some pictures, get something to eat and then head off to the dance. I am now straightening my hair with a flat iron. It takes so long to flat iron my hair. It's ridiculous. Then after I straightened my hair, I used my curling iron to curl my hair in long flowing curls.

"Come on honey we're going to be late" my mom called.

"Mom I still have to put on my dress!" I shout. After 30 minutes passed, we finally got to the park. There Adam and I posed as our moms took pictures together. Then after that, Adam drove me to this fancy restaurant and we ate there.

"Mr. Davenport told me to take you here since you like Italian food a lot" Adam replied clutching my hand in his as we looked at the food menu.

"And I'm glad he did" I reply, "Everything on the menu looks delicious."

"I know. Maybe we should just order everything." I laugh.

"Maybe we should…"

"See that's what I like about you Cara. You're honest. I hate when girl eats little, dainty meals in front of her date, instead of eating whatever they want to."

"I guess we're perfect for each other then."

"Yup." After our food was brought to us, Adam spilled some spaghetti sauce on his shirt.

"Oh man" he replied, "Why do I have to be so messy?"

"It's ok Adam" I calm him, "It's just a little stain, you can barely see it."

"I can"

"Don't worry about, ok?"

"If you say so Cara. You sure it's barely noticeable?"

"Trust me. You can barely see it."

"Ok." After our meal we drive over to the dance. When we walk in a whole bunch of girls run up to me and comment on how pretty I look.

"Thanks" I reply to them. Samantha, the mean girl walks up to me and whispers to me, "Don't think just because you have a date, and a pretty dress makes you popular. You are never going to be one of us and by us I mean popular. That's why Max isn't your boyfriend." I gasp. How dare she tell me that?

"Look" I say to her, "I never said I wanted to be popular. I used to yes. But now, I don't want to be anymore. You guys are the meanest people ever and only go on looks instead of personality. But then again maybe you don't go on looks, because you're obviously in the group." That comment left her mouth wide open. "Come on Adam lets go." We walk off somewhere else. During the middle of the dance a slow song came on and the couples got on the dance floor. I saw Max with his girlfriend. We waved hi to each other. I didn't really care for Max anymore now that I had Adam. If he wants date someone else, let him.

"You enjoying yourself?" Adam asked me.

"I sure am. Now that you're here dancing with me." We then had our first kiss. "Now I can live happily ever after."

_The end_

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm thinking of making another story with Adam and Cara together. The story will be a bunch of one-shots about the two's lives while dating. What do you think? Would you guys like that? PM your thoughts or write your thoughts in your review. Thanks!**


End file.
